Blood is Blood
by mx2flip
Summary: Simon hadn't feed for days. As Jace had said, "Blood isn't like food for you. Blood is... blood." He had dismissed it at the time, but now he's thirsty, and when Clary comes over he feels the instinct to satisfy his hunger. Is his affection for Clary enough to protect her?
1. The Coveted

Simon opened his mini fridge, only to find a few half empty bags containing separating blood. The sight of separating blood was enough to make even a vampire gag. Yuck. Simon hadn't eaten much lately, due to the fact that he was running low on blood. Sure, he could ask, but honestly he didn't want to bring to light the fact that he was a vampire. Everyone knew it, of course, but it slips your mind sometimes when you act so… so _mundane. _He knew that's how Jace would complete the sentence anyway. _Jace, _he thought to himself, remembering the golden-eyed boy that stole Clary from him. _Clary. _Simon sneered inwardly.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, feeling these feelings but he just couldn't help it. He knew that Clary would be with him if it weren't for Jace, he just knew it. When vampires don't eat, they get irritable and angry. Simon didn't know this, though. A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he shouted.

"It's Clary, remember? I texted you saying I was coming over.

He looked at his phone as he was walking to the door and there it was, a text from Clary reading _I'm going to stop by later tonight, ok? _

Simon opened the door and Clary came bounding in the room, her red hair following like an aura. Simon breathed in her scent. _Oh my god, _he thought to himself, too engaged to notice he can actually think the word god, _she smells fantastic. _

"So, I picked up the Manga you wanted and since there was a sale I thought you'd want to… Simon?" She looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong? You look terrible."

Normally, Simon would have a smart-ass response, but he was too tired to care.

"I uh… was up late," Simon mumbled. He could feel her life force practically glowing. _She was so naïve, _he though to himself, _She has no idea how fragile she was, and how easily he could break her. _He was surprised at himself for thinking this, but he couldn't stop. _Like a Jenga tower, one mistake and the whole thing crumbles. _

He felt the familiar sensation of his fangs sliding out. Clary jumped, and he flew to the countertop, crouching away from her.

"Clary," he stuttered, "I-I am so sorry."

"It's fine," she replied, "It's not like you have a choice. She gracefully walked over to him. _Don't take one step closer, Clary _he wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. "Clary, leave now," he mumbled his eye twitching.

"Simon, I don't understand." She took a few more steps and he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to her, looking at her the way a lion looks at a gazelle. She let out an endearing little gasp, and she looked a bit confused. Realization seemed to dawn on her but she was to late. He grabbed her, spun her around, and sunk his fangs into her throat.


	2. The High Of It All

Blood exploded into his mouth. Camille was right; he hadn't forgotten how human blood tasted. This wasn't exactly it, it was a bit sweeter, but it still tasted delicious. He had Shadowhunter blood before, but it was hard to enjoy it when you are on the werge of dying from a stab wound. He sucked the blood down in large gulps. Again, it was like all this time he has been chocking on smog and finally he can draw in a breath of fresh air. Clary didn't fight back exactly, more like she just pushed a little.

"Simon… Simon stop..." her voice grew faint as he took in more and more of her delicious blood. He could feel the life draining out of her. _Clary, my best friend. _He willed himself to stop but his instincts were kicked in. She went limp in his arms, and he has to hold her up.

"Simon," she mumbled, "Simon... oh my god... this feels so go-"

Due to his heightened vampire hearing, he heard footsteps in the hall, nearly in full sprint now.

"_Clary?_!" Simon heard a voice cry. He spun around, still holding a limp Clary in his arms. It was Jace.


	3. My Beloved Is Mine

Jace looks confused for about a millisecond, then his whole demeanor changed and he looked murderous. _Oh look, it's lover boy. _Clary whimpered beneath him. Jace looked at Simon the way he looked at Sebastian for a moment then, cradling Clary, as one would carry a child he whispered, "You _monster_. How could you do this to her? I knew I should never have trusted you. You _leech. You disgust me._"Jace's voice trailed off. Simon began to feel the effects of the blood on his body. He became extremely aware of everything around him. His eyesight got sharper, he could see a droplet of water on leaf of the wolfsbane growing out on the balcony, he could hear the conversation of a couple bickering about money, and most drastically, he could _smell _Clary's wound, with the blood trailing down her neck. His fangs must have slipped out again, because Jace's gold eyes darkened a shade and his muscles tensed around Clary, who was starting to stir.

"Jace, don't. I wasn't his fault…"Clary mumbled, " It's not his fault," she repeated.

"Simon," Jace began, "How much blood did you take from her? God, I have been gone barely three minutes and you already almost kill her."

Jace new that vampire saliva had healing properties, and that Clary would be fine, but he hoped Simon didn't and he could torture him with the idea that Clary may have died. He would have outright attacked him, but he had the Mark Of Cain.

Jace had put Clary down on the couch. Jace would have bolted out the door the second he had Clary, but he knew from experience that vampires don't let their prey go, no matter what. It's instinct, they can't control it. The _have_ to take it all. That's what vampires are all about, he supposed.

The immediate effects of the blood began to wear off and his fangs retracted. Clary was still in Jace's arms, out cold. He knew she was still alive, because he could hear her heartbeat. _Look at lover boy, _he thought to himself, _cradling Clary like… she belonged to him. _Simon sneered. _Look at her. Clary is mine, and always has been._

Simon felt white-hot rage burn inside of him. All of these months, with his feelings bottled up, had led to this. _It's just you and me, Jace, You and me. _Simon could smell the blood running through Jace's veins. _Wonder what it would taste like the second time around. _Suddenly, Simon lunged at Jace's throat.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys! I haven't really gotten much input on whether or not you like my stories so I'm not sure if should continue? I mean, of course if you guys want me too, I will, but so far, not many people have said anything... if you want to contact me, just PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP.

x


End file.
